Sable
by Azalee
Summary: basé sur OAC - Et dire que je croyais ne t'avoir fait aucun effet... Yaoi-shounenai again, nyhéhé


**Warnings :** Yaoi/shounen-ai de nouveau. /dérangée et fière de l'être/ Couple un peu plus bizarre que l'autre, par contre n.n Et un chitit peu de vulgarité... Basé sur les jeux GBC Or, Argent et Cristal.  
**Disclaimer :** Ooh non, vous ne voulez pas savoir comment ce serait si Pokémon était à moi XD XD XD

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sandra est plantée devant lui, dos raide, épaules voûtées, le regard rivé sur ses pieds, bafouillante et rougissante, comme d'habitude. Elle répond très vite à ses questions de routine, s'embrouille, bégaie, et il voit bien qu'elle ne souhaite rien plus que de sortir de son champ de vision le plus vite possible. Le Maître la rabroue un peu pour son impolitesse, mais il a ce sourire doux et indulgent pour lequel tout le monde l'adore et le respecte, et Sandra s'excuse platement et s'incline très bas devant le vieillard avant de filer se réfugier dans son Arène.Il soupire et suit l'Ancien à l'extérieur. Il y a quelques nouveaux apprentis qu'il devrait peut-être rencontrer, l'un des meilleurs membres du clan désire l'affronter, et s'il pouvait aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux plus jeunes minidracos, juste pour vérifier qu'ils vont vraiment mieux, ils ont été malades récemment...  
Son regard est attiré par une tache de couleur sur le sable blanc de la petite plage juste à l'arrière du temple, et il se penche un peu sur le côté pour mieux voir (ses mains se crispent sur le dos lisse et humide de Dracolosse et il manque de glisser). Sur la plage — la plage blanche et silencieuse, déserte depuis toujours, d'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs — aujourd'hui, sur la plage, il y a quelqu'un.  
— Ce jeune homme est arrivé ici il y a un peu plus d'un mois, déclare posément le Maître. Il a demandé l'autorisation de s'entraîner ici avec son pokémon. Il vient parfois défier un des membres, il paraît qu'il est très fort. Il est parti hier défier quelqu'un, quelque part, il n'a rien dit de plus. Je crois qu'il a perdu. Il est rentré tout juste ce matin.  
— Je peux aller le voir ? demande-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur le jeune garçon seul sur la plage.  
— Je suppose. Mais il ne fait pas partie du clan, et il a apparemment un sale caractère, alors attention, ajoute l'Ancien avec un sourire.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel en faisant tourner Dracolosse vers la plage. Il déteste le respect étouffant que lui vouent tous les membres du Clan, mais ceux qui ne le respectent pas l'énervent encore plus, et l'Ancien le sait très bien.  
— Bwah, conclut-il.  
Le garçon ne le regarde pas lorsqu'il accoste. Il reste agenouillé et attend, imperturbable, la main tendue vers son alligatueur. Le crocodile leur lance à tous les deux un long regard méfiant, avant de s'avancer lentement vers le garçon et, après un mouvement de recul surpris, le laisser caresser sa grosse tête bosselée.  
Les longs cheveux rouges balaient doucement ses épaules. Il n'a jamais vu qu'une fois des cheveux pareils — il n'aurait jamais pu les oublier — et il sourit en se laissant tomber sur le sable immaculé près de lui. Le jeune homme daigne enfin lever les yeux sur lui, de longs yeux fins, d'un vert vif et étincelant, qui brillent comme des pierres précieuses entre les longues mèches rouges, et il n'a plus de doute.  
Il se sent sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lâchant :  
— Tu te souviens de moi ?  
Le garçon fronce les sourcils et ramène les yeux sur son alligatueur.  
— Forcément, c'est à cause de toi que je suis là. Parce que tu dis qu'il faut aimer et respecter les pokémons, mais tu m'a komem éclaté. N'empêche, t'aurais pu au moins me dire que t'étais de la Ligue Pokémon !  
Il éclate de rire devant l'air horriblement frustré et vexé du gamin.  
— Et dire que je croyais ne t'avoir fait aucun effet ! lance-t-il en secouant la tête, tressautant de rire.  
Le gamin lève brusquement la tête, joues rouges, yeux brillants et sourcils froncés, et ses longs cheveux caressent son visage avant de retomber sur ses épaules.  
— Ta gueule.  
Il s'étrangle et le regarde, stupéfait et soudain sérieux, avant de poser une main derrière lui pour s'appuyer dessus — sa longue cape rouge et noire bruisse sur le sable — et de sourire légèrement.  
— Bon, t'as pas trop changé, en fait... Toujours aussi sale caractère.  
Le gamin lui tire la langue et il lui tend la main — sa cape suit le mouvement et chuinte doucement contre le tissu de sa manche.  
— Peter.  
— Je sais, lâche le gamin sans bouger.  
Il soupire en laissant retomber son bras.  
— Ouaip, fichu caractère de cochon, observe-t-il distraitement.  
Il y a un long silence tandis que le garçon caresse prudemment son alligatueur, qui semble énervé pour une raison ou une autre. Peter soupire et se laisse tomber à plat sur le dos — sa cape s'étale autour de lui sur le sable clair.  
— Moi c'est Silver.  
Peter tourne la tête vers le gamin, mais il n'a pas bougé. Ses joues sont de nouveau rouges, par contre, et Peter sourit.  
— Enchanté, Silver.  
— Je t'emmerde, péquenaud.  
Peter explose de rire et Silver rougit encore un peu plus.  
— Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tellement rire ?!  
— Personne ne m'a jamais dit une chose pareille ! répond joyeusement Peter.  
— Eh ben on devrait, marmonne Silver sans le regarder.  
Peter lui sourit et il rougit encore.  
— Tu m'énerves ! explose-t-il.  
Peter se redresse, Silver sursaute, et l'alligatueur s'échappe des mains de son dresseur pour glisser sur le sable blanc jusque dans l'eau sombre du lac. Silver tourne la tête vers lui et ouvre la bouche pour lui crier dessus, et la referme comme Peter est soudain tout près, tout proche de lui, et se penche sur lui et Silver tombe en arrière, Peter souriant au-dessus de lui.  
Et il se demande comment il s'est retrouvé dans une situation pareille. Il rouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Peter pose l'index sur ses lèvres, alors il les referme et Peter sourit encore une fois.  
— Et dire que je croyais ne t'avoir fait aucun effet, répète-t-il à voix basse, et le visage de Silver devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
— Ta gueule.  
Le sourire de Peter s'élargit encore et il l'embrasse.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

... Je sais pas. Je suis restée coincée chez mes grands-parents pour Noël, avec ma GameCube mais presque pas de jeux vu que j'avais laissé mon frère s'en occuper, ET ma GBA et tous ses jeux. Alors j'ai rejoué à Pokémon Cristal parce que j'avais envie de revoir Silverichou, et BLAM. Scène dans l'antre de la Team Rocket à Acajou, Silver apparaît. J'avais oublié qu'il se ramenait à ce moment-là. Il avait l'air tout troublé et IL A PARLE DE PETER. Puis il s'est barré et Peter a parlé de lui plus tard, avec l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui. Et à l'apparition suivante de Silver, il a encore parlé de Peter, il avait même retenu son nom. Alors ma p'tite cervelle yaoiste s'est dit : "Ouaah, ceux-là, je DOIS les caser !"  
Puis j'ai ré-écouté par hasard l'épisode du Donjon de Naheulbeuk où l'Elfe dit au Nain "Je t'emmerde, péquenaud !", et j'ai imaginé Silver dire ça à Peter.  
... et je me suis écroulée de rire et j'ai écrit ça. Là, je viens de le terminer et l'arranger. Ufufu.


End file.
